Revealing Chores
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: The 1st prologue for RED MIX PINK: Both of them are first years, and even though she doesn't play, they are on the same team. But she never really paying any attention towards him until he finally showed everybody what he got and she finally came to a conclussion that.. Teiko point guard is amazing. Akashi / Momoi


**Author's note:** _Hello everyone. This is my first Kurobasu fic, and this will be the prologue of Akashi and Momoi fic which I entitled_ **Red Mix Pink**_, rated M, which I planned to release later. I planned to make one shots to enrich the plot, and mostly because I really want to write about them _*giggles.*_ The one shots will gradually tell you the story since their first meeting until their graduation. So don't worry AkaMomo lovers, there'll be plenty of them you can fangirling about :D_

_I know that they're not a common couple, but personally, I think that as a former captain and former manager who used to collect data together, they're supposed to be close in some way, right? The rest is my imagination though, lol._

_I know that some people hate Momoi but honestly I can't bring myself to hate her, in a way, I like her very much. She's bubby, cheerful, nice, and cares about her team mates. Sure, sometimes her voice and attitude towards Kuroko is annoying, but still. And please look at her when she's analyzing anything about basketball, she's awesome and mysterious! I also like her motto; woman's intuition. Plus, she's more passionate to basketball than the player themselves, I think that's touching._

**Warning:** IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING OR GOING TO BASH ME OVER IT BECAUSE FOR THE VERY REASON THAT YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, THEN DON'T READ. _You've been warned. I'm trying to make them stick to their characters in manga or anime, but if somehow there's some OOC in the story that escaped my writing, then I apologize in advance. And please forgive me if there's some plot hole because the manga still hasn't finished, but if you found one then you may tell me about it._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kurobasu!_ *dancing*

**REVEALING CHORES**

She never thinks so deeply about him before. It's been two months since she joined the Teiko basketball team and acted as their manager, and it's been a month since Akashi Seijurou became a regular at the team. Maybe the others didn't realized it, or at least, not yet, but to her, Teiko won the three consecutive games thanks to Akashi. And since then, she has her eyes on him, wonders about the abilities he holds.

She remembers it clearly when they first met, how he introduced himself politely to the others. She almost thought that he was an adult trapped in a junior high school student boy's body. Like the others, he remembered her name after she introduced herself, even though unlike he called the others, he called her with her last name.

"I guess tradition is a hard way to change, nanodayo," Midorima Shintarou grunted under his breath while adjusting his glasses after he cleaned the 50th ball. He must be referred to their situation right now. Since they're the first years, the senpai asked them to clean up everything, even in weekends. She couldn't agree more with him, it's brutal sometimes.

"I want to eat.. When will we eat?" Murasakibara Atsushi sprinted around the court, mopping the floor super fast, his poker face is plastered like usual.

"After we clean this up, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko Tetsuya answered, he's also mopping the floor with less spirit.

She quietly glances at him. Before, she never understand why Akashi picked this boy, she even hardly knew that he's there. But after a game, she can't help but think that she has an idea about it, and that idea has intrigued her ever since.

Anyway, she already came to a conclusion that every single person in this room (besides her, of course) will be a ridiculously great player, even Kuroko who reasonably weak. They just need to withdraw their full potential.

"Ah, so noisy! Can't you guys shut up for a while?" Aomine Daiki yelled at them from the stage, playing tricks with the ball that Midorima just wiped.

"Hey, I just cleaned that!" the green haired boy protested.

"Don't be so stingy, I'll clean it myself later," Aomine pouted at him.

"Dai-chan, would you please stop playing with the ball and help us? We've been doing chores since forty five minutes ago while you're doing nothing but dribbling inside the court," Momoi finally looked up to him and talk for the first time.

"Sa-chin is right, it's your turn now," Murasakibara agreed.

"Murasakibara-kun, you just joined me ten minutes ago," Kuroko protested, looking a bit annoyed.

"Shut up Satsuki, I'll do the chores later," the tan boy poked his tongue at the only girl in the gym, he couldn't care less.

"Jeez," Momoi stopped looking at him and focus back on her task. She has to wash them later and it'll be a huge burden. She's sure that Aomine will bail out again to help her, like he used to. She can do the laundry nicely though, her hands (or feet, to be precise) are quick and strong, but still, she needs to discipline Aomine.

"Daiki," suddenly, a dark aura comes from the door, and everybody freeze. Even Aomine drop his ball and stumbling on the stage. "Do you want me to increase your practice, ten folds?" Akashi Seijurou is standing right there, his face is cold and scary like always when he has to scold his team mates.

This is also one of the factors why Momoi starts paying more attention towards him. He is really scary sometimes, even the senpai doesn't have the courage to do anything that will make him unpleasant, even if it just a simple joke. She's even surprised that he could even control Aomine under his knuckles. And in a way, she fears him too, even though just slightly because he never really paying any attention towards her.

"N-no!" Aomine answered instantly, panic thick in is voice.

"Then get to work," Akashi walked in, his steps echoed in the gym.

"Right away!" Aomine yelped as he jumped down and running to Murasakibara, taking his mop.

"Where were you, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, wiping a little bit of sweat from his forehead.

"I was buying you food, and water," Akashi stated calmly. Momoi just realized that he brings in some groceries with both hands. The boy walks to the only table and put all of them there. "We'll eat it later, after we finished," he then throws a meaningful glances at Murasakibara who almost run at him.

The purple haired boy looked disappointed, but saying nothing and helping Midorima after wards.

"Since we're already gathered, will you all listen to my opinion?" Midorima turned around and leave the loin cloth for a while.

"Please do," Akashi crossed his arms and leaning to the table after he makes sure that even though everyone is working, they are listening.

"I don't mean to be pessimistic, but I think that our next opponent will be tough," the green haired boy started. "Even Oha-Asa said that our luck will be tangled on the day of the game, nanodayo."

"Tangled luck? What was that even supposed to mean?" Aomine stopped mopping and glanced at his friend tiredly.

"He's right, Kiri gakuen is strong, I heard they wipe out the championship last year," Kuroko responded without looking any of them and start mopping again with a gloom on his face.

"What are you talking about? I thought we're all agreed that we're strong," but Aomine looked utterly confidence with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Is that enough?" Murasakibara, who Momoi thought didn't really listen, asked in the middle of wiping the ball.

The point guard shook his head. "No. Shintarou is right, we need to plan this carefully," he stated his opinion.

Momoi is looking at them in turns, surprise with their seriousness. "Actually, I agree with Dai-chan in this," she put her index finger on her lips and speaks. Her voice echoed in the whole gym.

"Heee.." the members are looking at her blankly. "What!?" and shortly, some of them are yelling to her in shock, while the rest are just looking at her with disbelief.

"Oy, Satsuki, are you serious?" Aomine inquired, looking really amused.

Momoi is looking back at them confusedly. "I did my research. Honestly, I think that their inside is not that strong, I realized that there is a weakness.." she explained, and for the next fifteen minutes, none of them are doing anything but listened and focused on her explanation, even their strong and ridiculously high center.

"You're incredible, Sa-chin," Murasakibara complimented her straight forwards after she finished, making her blush.

The girl just realized how much impact she has on them, all of them are looking at her in bewilderment, even Aomine looks at her like she just grew two heads. "What are you guys talking about? Anyone can see that, right?" Momoi uncomfortably denied him and talked to all of them.

"No, Momoi-san, not everybody can do that," Kuroko's small voice came from beside her.

His eyes are filled with amazement, like the rest of his team mates. They're still staring at her, making her blush even more.

"Heave hoo," she tried to shake off the topic by standing up, bringing the bucket fill with the laundry with her. "I'm going to wash them now, be good boys while I'm gone, especially you, Dai-chan," she said, trying to run away. Their reactions scared her, somehow.

"Stop acting like my mother, you prick!" Aomine yelled at her, while the others are back to their chores. Momoi is success.

"Now, no need to be harsh, Daiki," Akashi reverted his attention towards the strongest member on the team and Aomine said anything no further, he's back to his mopping duty.

"Let me help you bring them, Momoi-san," meanwhile, Kuroko already standing behind Momoi, and bringing the rest of the bucket with him, decided to help her. The girl nodded, praying so hard that Kuroko couldn't see her blush. After that she walks out with the almost invisible boy behind her.

"Okay Kuroko-kun, just put them here, thank you," she smiled at Kuroko as he put down the bucket near the water tab outside. The weather is nice and the sky is really clear, she definitely will wash with a good mood today.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to help you?" the light blue haired boy asking her softly after he put down the rest of the basket.

He's looking at her straight in the eyes, and her heart flutters. She doesn't know what's wrong with her or since when does it start. All she knows is that she feels happy when he's around, even though she try to shook off that feelings because he's hardly that kind of a boy she likes.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just go back in and help the others, but can you please ask Dai-chan to come here?" her smile reached her ears and she spoke to him back, softly.

"Sure," Kuroko nodded. "I'll see you later," and with a gentle smile, he turned around.

Momoi let out a hard sigh, she thought she's going to faint earlier. Thankfully she didn't. To forget about it, she started to transfer the dirty clothes into a larger bucket, and five minutes later, she heard another steps come from behind her. "It's rare to see you come this fast, Dai-ch-" she grinned mockingly and looked back, but then she startled.

Teiko point guard is standing a meter away from her, watching her closely. "I assigned Daiki to stay in the gym, Atsushi will stop him if he tries to run away. If he comes here I figured he'll bail out again," he explained and walking closer to the rest of the dirty laundry, then bends over.

"Y-you know about that?" Momoi is watching him transferred the rest to the other larger bucket, she is shock because he knows about what Aomine did and because she heard from many people that he is a bocchama, she still seeing to believing that he wants to do the laundry with his own hands.

"Of course I do, I think I'll help you to put some sense into him from now on," he looked up at her and said flatly.

_Is he mad?_ Momoi thought, slightly fear. Nobody is ever interfered his judgment before. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I didn't mean to interrupt your idea earlier," she apologized quickly.

"No need to apologize, on the contrary, I think you have a gift," Akashi straightened his back again and shook his head, smiling a bit. This is the first time she ever saw him smiling at her.

"Really?" she raised a brow. She really has no idea about her talent before she opened her mouth earlier.

"Like Tetsuya said, not anybody can do what you did. You have an amazing analysis capability," Akashi nodded and explained to her what she truly capable off.

She looked down at her feet. "I see," and mumbled, shock that she has that kind of skill.

"It's a waste if we don't use it from now on," she heard Akashi continually talks to her.

"I beg your pardon?" and she looked up at him again.

"I want you to start collecting data with me and analyze it together when we have some free time, I will ask the permission from the coach. Can you do that?" the boy asked gently and politely. Unlike when he talked to the others, there is no hint of any force in his voice. And deep inside, somehow Momoi thinks that he'll fit the role as a captain.

Momoi face is brighten, she can watch more basketball, she can't ask for more. "Um, that'll be fun," she agreed enthusiastically. Her team's point guard nod again. After that, the girl starts pouring the right amount of detergent into her bucket and filling it with water. Then she take off her shoes, rolling her jins until it's knee length, and step in to the bucket.

"You're doing laundry that way?" Akashi asked while watching her stepping over and over onto the laundry and rubbing them regularly with her feet, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Momoi tilted her head at him and continues her moves.

"I never seen it before," Akashi told her truthfully. For a while, he looked clueless, and Momoi has to hold back her laughter.

"It's quicker, and somehow cleaner. I know that some people said that this is inappropriate, but hey, I washed my feet first or make sure that they're clean," she explained it to him cheerfully. "Here, let me arrange yours," after that, she walked out and walked to Akashi's bucket.

"The senpai are agreed to it?" the boy rolled his training pants until it reached right under his knees.

"At first, no. But then I just have to use my charm to make them agrees," Satsuki told him in confidence. Shortly, she finished the preparation. _Crap, did I say that out loud_? She straightly regrets her words after she saw how Akashi is looking at her blankly. He probably thinks that she's flirty and over confidence right now.

"You truly are one of a kind," to the contrary, he chuckled and complimented her as he climbed into his bucket. "So, Satsuki, tell me a thing or two about you," and to her surprise, he's calling her by her first name. He never did it before. It doesn't bother her though.

"Hmm?" she pretends that he didn't caught her off guard, both for his suddenly calling her first name and for his question, and she continued her chores. He also started stepping and rubbing around. The sounds of splashed and bubbles are echoes around them.

"Since we're going to collect data together regularly from now on, there's nothing wrong in knowing a bit about each other, right?" he explained his reason softly, he's being reasonable to say the least. Momoi think he's right, and as she looking at his honest eyes, she realized at that time that this boy in front of her is a good and actually, a caring person.

So she decides that she'll be open and honest too. "Well, I'm an only child, my favorite color is pink, I like cherry very much, I hate kimchi, Dai-chan and I has been friends for as long as we can remember.." she started explaining. _And my heart flutters every time Kuroko-kun is around_, she almost said that out loud but held it back nicely. "I guess that's it. You?" and then she looked back at him.

"I'm Akashi Seijurou, I'm the point guard of Teiko middle school basketball team. Done," Akashi spoke calmly, there's a bit of playful glint in his eyes, it's hard to notice, but Momoi could see it due to her amazing observing skill.

"Are you joking with me right now?" she raised a brow and questioned him teasingly. He let out a small, nice laugh, and they started laughing together.

It's truly a beautiful and unexpected day for her.

**xoXOxo**

It is one hell of a game. Both teams are giving all they got in the court. But Momoi knows that her team has a better chance, and in months they'll be even greater. It's just a matter of time and battle of endurance right now.

Their coach doesn't able to come due to a serious business, but he trusted everything to her and Akashi, and said that he'll be there as soon as possible.

"Kiri, Time out!" the referee blew his whistle, and the game stops momentarily.

"All of you, drink your water," Akashi ordered his members (regardless that there's some senpai in it and he's not the captain) as he walks to Momoi, they're all walking together to the bench.

"How was it?" Momoi welcomed him. It's been two weeks since they're doing laundry together, and they went out three times to spy some teams.

"A bit difficult, but we're stabile, thanks to you," Akashi nodded seriously.

"You need to bench Kuroko-kun after this," Momoi stole a glance at Kuroko.

"Yeah, I think so too. They're more aware of him now, his misdirection won't work effectively," the boy next to her agreed.

"And he's tired," she added as she observes the exhausted Kuroko.

"Yes, he is," Akashi turned around to see him too. "Let me see your chart again," then he's back at her and take her chart.

Momoi is looking across the court, she is sure that the other team is panic now. After that she looks around to check the line up one by one, they are drinking and wiping their sweat with the towels. She look back at Akashi and can't help but feeling pity but also admires him, he's the one who work the hardest, he use his brain to think harder to attain the victory, and even though his physical ability is under most of them, he worked hard to create his own skill and practiced more so he'd be able to match the flow of the game and the pace of his team.

Like now, he's reading the chart with full focus without bothering to drink or wipe his dropping sweat. So Momoi makes up her mind and run to bench, carefully taking out his sport drink and his towel from his bag. After that she runs back at him and hand him the bottle.

"Thank you," he said without looking at her and taking a big gulp, his eyes pinning on the chart. She's unsure but does it anyway, trying to do it softly (but also quickly, because the time out is almost over), she quietly wiping the sweat on his face, without blocking his eyes. After that she moves to his neck and shoulders, dabbing them gently.

"Our analysis is right, they'll fall after this, we just need to screen the others while Shintarou scores with his three pointers," he finally smiled and his seriousness is subside. He handed the chart back to Momoi in exchange for his towel, and wiping his own hands.

"Players!" the referee called back both teams.

"Good luck!" Momoi smiled widely at Teiko's point guard while he throws his towel back to the bench. The others are already walking back in court.

Akashi revert his attention back at the team's manager. "Don't worry, we'll win," he smiled and pat her head briefly. He benched Kuroko and called Midorima to enter right after he earned agreement from the rest and their captain.

He has no idea that Momoi is shocked at his previous gesture. But she's probably even more surprise if she finds out that after this, he'll help her every time she's doing laundry, taking a good care at her (and the others) when they're out together, or even let her touching him more than the others, like wiping the sweat when he doesn't have time to do it, or hand him his drink.

That pat is nothing compared to what will happen in the future.

**-END-**

_So, how was it guys? Did you enjoy it? The review button should be under this :D_

_And by the way, English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if you had some inconvenience. But I tried to make it readable for you guys, and you're very welcome if you want to be my beta reader for this series. Please contact me if you're interested! Have a nice day and see you at the next one shot!_


End file.
